


Journey to the West

by Manwe_Stark



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beleriand, F/M, First Age, Middle Earth, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: Haletha, daughter of Haldad, intends to leave Estolad with her people and continue westward. Morifin tries to dissuade his wife, but to no avail. Ultimately he goes with her.
Relationships: Haleth of the Haladin/Original Character(s), Morifin Taurin/Haleth of the Haladin





	Journey to the West

390 First Age, Estolad, Haladin village

\- That's my last word, Morifin. We leave Estolad and head for the forests of Brethil. Nothing you say or advise against the dangers changed my mind. I am the ruler of my people. You yourself are a mighty elven from the kingdom of Tarnath, where your word has a higher weight, here Haladin will follow my guidance - raising Haleth, leaving the house. Her stubbornness so typical of the Haladin made itself felt.

Morifin knows too much that his dear wife will not listen to anything, even to settle in his grandfather's kingdom, where there is too much land and for the Haladins, but also to know that Haleth's stance and how his people are too proud to anyone except their leaders . Therefore, he resigned from his wife's persuasion section.  
\- If you put it this way, it will prepare our children for the road. I will also send the willful ones to my father and grandfather to let them know about it. Set aside a lot of help for us in this endeavor, he said.  
Haletha, calmer now, nodded.  
"Okay, I'll talk to my nephew and start gathering people." All the Haladins would be ready to go in a few days. They will take everything necessary by not slowing them down too much. There is a long road ahead and a dangerous road ahead, and then she went to Haldan.  
Morifin sighed at his wife's enthusiasm which was admirable.  
\- Adar, where are we going? Hareth asked. A ten-year-old girl in a made-to-measure doll dress that his father gave him looked at him questioningly. He walked over to her and lifted her onto his hands.  
-Hareth, your mother ordered that we head west to the woods of Brethil, so she'll pack our essentials and head there- he said.  
\- Oh, my adventure is brewing. We're gonna have a new home. I am full of forests. There are hardly any trees here, said Hareth.

His daughter is right. Estolad was basically a plain land, good for grazing cattle or horses, but worse for even farming. Nevertheless, it was a stop for many Atani who traveled from distant lands from beyond the Blue Mountains and after Haladin suffered on the farm where Haleth's father and twin brother died, and his wife did not mention it much, even if she went to talk about it.  
Come home with your daughter going to your twin sons. Elleden and Amdir were sitting on a carpet that was the fur of a bear he had hunted in the woods of Tarnath when he visited his parents with his wife and children. The boys played with their wooden figurines shaved by him and talked to each other. At the sight of him, they jumped up and ran to his feet. They were eight and grew up to his feet, but we still have time as still new.  
\- Adar, when are we going west? -They asked.  
\- Within days. Your mother talks to your cousin and she has to gather all her people before she goes west. Nobody can be left behind, he said. He sat down with his daughter on a fur coat and then interrogated how his sons climbed trees, played with their neighbors' children and spent time at his cousin Haldan. Haretha was playing with the wooden figurines of her brothers, not very interested in what her younger brothers were busy with. Then he immediately began to tickle Amdir which led to a war of ticklishness and general laughter.

************************************************ ** ********************************************** **** ******************************************** ****** ****************************************** ******** **************************************** ********** ***

He found runners at the stable at the main gate of the village. The Haladin settlements were solidly fenced in in case the orcs or outlaws tried to attack them. Two tall Beorin were sucking from a wineskin which they passed from hand to hand. They stopped immediately when they saw him, and one even choked.  
-Cerion, Arvin, you will leave for Silian at once. I have an urgent message for King Beor, urgent.  
-Of course I will- they replied in chorus. He handed them over the letter in the secured parchment and wished them a safe path. They immediately took two horses out of the stables, mounted one each and after a while they left the settlement. It was typical for the runners of Tarnath to have two horses. When one got tired, they mounted the other. He watched them farther and farther away, stirring up dust and dust, and decided to look at his wife's nephew. Recently, his wife bore him a son whom he named Halmir. He knocked on the door and after a while Eilla opened it for him, Haldan's wife invited him to go inside.  
\- Hello, uncle, I talked to my aunt before. Soon you'll be ready to go, Haldan told him, as if it were the weather outside or the time.  
\- Good to know, my wife's nephew. How is little Halmir? I feel good? -Morifin asked.  
\- Thanks for asking. Halmir is doing well, and that's the most- replied Haldan with his wife.  
He chatted with them for a while, then said goodbye and returned home, where he spent time with the children. A common time when he and his bodyguards taught a lot of the Haladin and he did not neglect the prince himself, which was helped by his son from his first marriage, Elwe.

A few days later, everything was ready to go. The Haladins had gathered together and were ready to march west. He knew that his grandfather's happiness would not come in time, but Haletha would collect the Haladin scattered in their villages. Over the next days, they visited individual villages from where the people collected the most necessary things. At one of the villages in turn, he heard the sound of hooves and the analysis of Arvin as he rushed at breaking his neck.  
\- My prince, I have brought answers from the king-he said.  
\- Thank you, Arvin- replied Morifin, accepting the list from him. He opened it and read it softly. He thanked the bishop and said goodbye to go when this turn back.

Eventually his wife gathered all the Haladins.  
-Time to go west to Brethil-She said.  
Morifin hoped that by the time they got there, the Northern Scouts who were here for them would arrive.  
Otherwise it could be worse with us  
He shook his head and urged his horse. Everything or nothing.   
  



End file.
